


My only sunshine

by I_write_gays_not_tragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Tartar, Tartarus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_gays_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_gays_not_tragedies
Summary: Ciemność.Nico oddychał coraz szybciej. Czuł jak ściany jego metalowego więzienia zaciskają się na nim, zwężają się i zaciskają wokół niego. W jego płucach brakło powietrza od ciągłego, cichego krzyku. Chciał krzyczeć głośniej, chciał drapać paznokciami o ściany, chciał być wolny. Ale był już zbyt zmęczony. Zmęczony walką, zmęczony krzykiem, zmęczony tym ciągłym koszmarem, zmęczony życiem.





	My only sunshine

Ciemność.

Nico oddychał coraz szybciej. Czuł jak ściany jego metalowego więzienia zaciskają się na nim, zwężają się i zaciskają wokół niego. W jego płucach brakło powietrza od ciągłego, cichego krzyku. Chciał krzyczeć głośniej, chciał drapać paznokciami o ściany, chciał być wolny. Ale był już zbyt zmęczony. Zmęczony walką, zmęczony krzykiem, zmęczony tym ciągłym koszmarem, zmęczony życiem.

Obok niego leżała jeszcze jedna pestka granatu. Ostatnia. Jego płuca paliły z braku powietrza i wszystko było takie ciężkie, jakby gigantyczna ręka wyciskała ostatni tlen z jego płuc.

Pomocy! Bogowie, ktokolwiek! Pomocy!

Jego palce krwawiły. Odlegle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że szlocha. Płacze, jak nie płakał od czasy, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Bianki.

Proszę! Pomocy! Pomocy!

Zbyt duże ciśnienie. Czuł, jak pękają mu żebra.

Ktokolwiek! Wyciągnijcie mnie stąd! Błagam!

Ściany zaciskały się coraz bardziej, dusząc go i wyciągając resztki tleny z piersi.

Wydobył z ust ostatkiem sił głośny krzyk czystego przerażenia i udręki. Czuł, jak zdziera gardło go krwi, ale krzyczał dalej.

Nico...

Zakrył uszy dłońmi i krzyknął jeszcze głośniej.

Odejdźcie! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! POMOCY!

Nico.

Dookoła zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, ale teraz mógł usłyszeć głębokie, powolne bicie serca Tartaru. Czuł, jak powierzchnia pod nim pulsuje.

Nagle coś ciepłego dotknęło go w ramię. Krzyknął przenikliwie i kopnął przed siebie na oślep.

Nie dotykaj mnie! Odejdź! Ratunku!

Nico!

Przestał krzyczeć, choć nadal kopał i drapał. Znał ten głos...

Nico, obudź się! To tylko sen.

Zobaczył przed sobą twarz Bianki, chociaż był pewny, że to nie jej głos. Zasłonił oczy i zaczął znowu płakać.

Nico, spokojnie, obudź się. To tylko zły sen.

Coś ciepłego dotknęło delikatnie jego czoła.

Nico krzyknął ostatni raz i usiadł na łóżku z szeroko otwartymi, lecz nic nie widzącymi oczami. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Koszulkę miał całą przesiąkniętą. Włosy lepiły mu się do oczu. Rękę miał zaciśniętą na gardle i czuł się, jakby każdy oddech był wyrywany siłą z jego piersi.

I wtedy coś dotknęło jego pleców.

Nico prawie wyskoczył z łóżka, ale powstrzymały go ramiona trzymające go w pasie. Próbował wyrwać się z nich na oślep. Byle tylko się uwolnić, uciec, bogowie, niech ktoś mu pomoże...

\- Ciiii... Nico, spokojnie. To tylko sen, tylko sen... - ktoś szepnął mu do ucha.

Te ręce były znajome... Tak samo, jak głos. Will.

Powoli Nico przestał walczyć przeciwko jego ciepłemu ciału i oparł się na nim wyczerpany.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Will nucił cicho jakąś melodię, chyba kołysankę, dając Nikowi czas na uspokojenie się. Jego ciepłe ręce nadal trzymały go w talii, ale nie za mocno. Dobrze wiedział o jego klaustrofobii.

\- Przepraszam... - odezwał się w końcu łamiącym się głosem syn Hadesa.

\- Nie musisz za nic przepraszać, wiesz, że nie musisz - powiedział spokojnie syn Apolla.

Nico nie odpowiedział. Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Tylko na sekundę pojawił mu się obraz Tartaru. Will od razu wyczuł jego napięcie i zaczął znowu nucić kołysankę.

Powoli odpływając w krainę bez snów i koszmarów Nico pomyślał, że może jeszcze jest dla niego nadzieja.

**Author's Note:**

> Jedno z moich starych opowiadań z ff.net  
> Zachęcam do komentowania!


End file.
